1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle clutch tools and in particular, clutch tools for securing the clutch hub assembly to the clutch shell so as to facilitate maintenance procedures performed on motorcycle clutch assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The motorcycle clutch tool of the present invention includes a disc having radially extending tabs or slots for engagement with the inner slots or tabs of the clutch shell of a motorcycle and centrally located tabs or apertures about a central aperture in the disc for engagement with the outer periphery of the clutch hub assembly. The clutch hub assembly and clutch shell are thus securable to each other; thereby allowing the clutch hub nut to be easily removed. Otherwise, the clutch hub is able to rotate since, upon removal of the clutch pressure plate, the drive and driven clutch plates are free to rotate with respect to each other.
The present invention also includes a handle attached to the disc, or a female socket for engagement with a ratchet driving tool, for positioning the disc between the hub assembly and clutch shell. The handle or ratchet tool also allows torque to be applied to the disc to counterbalance torque applied to the clutch hub nut so as to facilitate loosening of this nut. The torque applied to the disc may also counterbalance torque applied to the drive sprocket nut during its removal so as to remove the drive sprocket from the drive shaft.
Although clutch tools have been made by the motorcycle user in the past for securing the clutch hub assembly to the clutch shell during the maintenance procedure, these tools required one to fabricate them from drive and driven clutch plates. The user was thus required to have at least two extra clutch plates from which a clutch tool could be fabricated by welding the plates together while maintaining them in the proper orientation. In Chilton's TRUIMPH Motorcycle Repair and Tune-up Guide, 1967 Ed., at page 58, such a clutch tool is shown in an illustration. This clutch tool, however, does not provide a unitary homogeneous rigid disc having radially extending tabs or recesses for engagement with a clutch shell and inwardly radially projecting tabs for engagement with a clutch hub assembly, nor does it disclose or suggest integral placement of a handle to this unitary disc or attachment of a female socket for engagement with a ratchet driving tool so as to position the disc within the clutch shell and clutch hub assembly and to apply torque thereto during extraction of the clutch hub nut from the clutch assembly or the sprocket nut from the drive sprocket.
Also, in Chilton's HARLEY-DAVIDSON Motorcycle Repair and Tune-Up Guide, 1971 Ed., at page 44, a clutch tool No. 97175-55 is disclosed for use in disassembly of the motorcycle clutch assemblies. This tool also utilizes a drive and driven clutch plate welded together as mentioned above and does not include a handle attached to a unitary disc.